Buscando a Yani
by Jauca97
Summary: Yani lleva tres días desaparecida. Lo que hace que Pucca se sienta triste y preocupada por su mascota. Garu le prometió que la encontraría, ¿que tan difícil podía ser? ¿Donde estas, Yani? ONE-SHOT


_Disclaimer: *voz de robot* Pucca no me pertenece_

 _N/A: Antes que nada esta idea ya ha sido utilizada como dos veces aquí en fanfiction, pero no hay ninguna en español así que decidí hacer mi versión. Espero y les guste. Aquí Pucca tiene 13, y Garu 15._

Garu y Abyo entrenaban arduamente en el dojo del padre de Ching. Bueno, en realidad Abyo trataba de darle un golpe a Garu, quien lo esquivaba fácilmente, ligeramente divertido ante la frustración de su compañero.

— ¡AH! ¡Vamos Garu! ¿Quisieras quedarte quieto un segundo para poder golpearte? ¡AIYA!— le grito exasperado mientras rasgaba su camisa, otra vez. Garu rodo los ojos. ¿Por qué tenía que hacer eso a cada rato?

En eso, las puertas del dojo se abrieron de repente, dejando entrar a Pucca y a Ching. En cuanto Pucca miro a Garu, rápidamente comenzó a acercarse a él. Este, aterrado, se cubrió con sus brazos, tratando de bloquear el doloroso abrazo que sabía que vendría después…

…Cosa que no fue así. El abrazo nunca llego.

Garu se asomó de entre su propia fortaleza, para encontrarse con algo que lo asusto más que si la hubiera visto con sus brazos extendidos hacia él.

Pucca estaba llorando. Lagrimas caían de sus acuosos ojos, sus hombros temblaban ligeramente debido a los sollozos que daba. Lo miraba con suplica, como si el pudiera consolarla de algún modo.

Garu trago duro mientras comenzaba a sudar de los nervios. Contadas eran las veces que había visto a Pucca llorar. No eran muchas las cosas que la ponían de mal humor, y por lo regular se le pasaba de inmediato. La mayoría de las veces, el estado de animo de Pucca dependía de él. Pero él no había hecho algo que la hiciera sentir mal últimamente, ¿oh si? Solo había hecho lo típico, huir de ella, evitar sus abrazos y besos… ¡Pero eso era algo que siempre hacia! ¡Pucca nunca se deprimía por eso!

—Pucca, ¿Qué sucede? ¡Garu! ¿Qué le has hecho?—reclamo Abyo, enojado. El pobre Garu negó con la cabeza mientras se encogía de hombros ¡No tenía idea! ¿Habría hecho algo sin querer que lastimo sus sentimientos?

Pucca negó con la cabeza, mientras sacaba una foto y se la entregaba a Garu. Era de Yani. Se relajó. La causa de que Pucca estuviera triste era su gatita.

— ¿Yani? ¿Qué tiene que ver Yani? — pregunto confundido Abyo, quien obviamente no había comprendido la situación.

—Pucca no ha visto a Yani desde hace tres dias—explico Ching—Ya comenzó a preocuparse

Pucca asintió con la cabeza mientras dejaba salir más sollozos. A pesar del estado de la chica, Garu no pudo evitar sentirse aliviado de no ser el causante de la tristeza de ella. ¡Él era inocente! ¡No había hecho llorar a Pucca! ¡Bravo!

El sollozo de Puca comenzó a aumentar, lo que lo saco de su burbuja de felicidad. Quería consolarla, pero no sabía cómo. Un abrazo era demasiado, un beso ni se diga…

—Oh, vamos Pucca, no te preocupes—dijo Abyo acercándose a la chica— Mejor ya deja de llor—no pudo ni terminar la frase cuando largas cataratas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de Pucca, noqueándolo en el proceso. Parecía como si se hubiera roto una llave de agua. Garu no la había visto llorar así desde hace dos años, cuando Pucca cumplió once y creyó que todos se olvidaron de su cumpleaños.

—Garu, ¡haz algo!—intervino Chang, el padre de Ching— ¡Oh si no este lugar terminara por inundarse!

Garu recordó lo que tuvo que hacer aquella vez para sacarla de ese estado. Aunque lanzarle un beso ya no le causaba nauseas como cuando tenía doce, aun así era algo que no se atrevía a hacer, menos frente a personas mirando…

— ¡Pucca! ¡Pucca tranquila!—la llamo Ching, al rescate—Ya no llores, te vamos a ayudar a buscarla. Seguro Garu la encontrara, ¿cierto Garu? —Pucca miro a Garu con la nariz roja y el labio temblando ligeramente, esperanzada. Él le dio una mirada de determinación mientras asentía. ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser?

Pucca sorbió un poco, y tallándose los ojos con las mangas de su típica blusa roja, le regalo una sonrisa, que a pesar de sus llorosos ojos, era sincera.

—Bien, acabemos con esto de una buena vez—dijo Abyo, quien se levantaba del suelo y se escurría sus ropas, empapadas por el llanto de Pucca—Busquemos a Yani

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ya había caído la tarde.

Todo un día buscando a Yani… pero no la encontraron.

Buscaron en todas partes, juntos y separados. Preguntaron a cada persona que se encontraron, pero nadie sabía dónde estaba, y ni siquiera la habían visto. Incluso asaltaron la guarida "secreta" de Tobe, pues Garu pensó que tal vez la pudo haber secuestrado de nuevo. Pero no fue así. Nadie sabía dónde estaba. Para este punto, Pucca ya estaba bastante deprimida. Garu la comprendía, ¿Qué sería de el sin Mio?

—Lo siento Pucca, pero se está haciendo tarde, y debo volver a casa—comento Ching, apenada. Pucca asintió débilmente con la cabeza — Pero descuida, mañana continuaremos buscando. Pondremos carteles con su foto, ¿está bien? —Y tras darle un fuerte y cariñoso abrazo a su mejor amiga, se dirigió a su casa.

—Yo también debo irme ya—dijo Abyo—Le diré a mi papa de la desaparición de Yani, tal vez él pueda hacer algo. No estés triste Pucca, seguro que está paseando por ahí —la conforto, poniendo una mano en su hombro. Ella le regalo una débil sonrisa, en forma de agradecimiento. Con eso, Abyo también se fue, dejándolos solos.

Pucca suspiro, cansada y triste, mientras se daba la vuelta para irse a su propia casa también, pensando que la búsqueda había terminado. Pero Garu la detuvo tomándola de la muñeca, y con un gesto le insistió a seguir buscando.

Continuaron caminando uno a lado del otro, buscando a Yani. El sol ya comenzaba a ocultarse para dar paso a la noche, lo que dificultaría su búsqueda. Pero Garu no se rendiría. Le dijo que encontraría a Yani, y eso iba a hacer. Pucca no estaría totalmente feliz hasta que Yani apareciera, y eso era algo que no le gustaba ver. Pucca triste, no era Pucca. Lidiar con una Pucca enamorada era mejor que con una Pucca deprimida. Además, por alguna razón su propio corazón se estrujaba un poquito cada vez que la miraba llorar, y eso era algo que tampoco le gustaba. Por eso tenía que encontrar a Yani a toda costa.

Pucca continuaba caminando a lado de Garu, con las esperanzas en el suelo. Si fuera en otras circunstancias, Pucca estaría encantada de estar dando una caminata nocturna junto a su amado ninja. Pero estaba tan triste como para deleitarse siquiera en eso. Yani era muy especial para ella, su mejor amiga, después de Ching claro. Y no era propio de ella desaparecer por tanto tiempo. Algo debió de haberle pasado para que eso sucediera, y eso la ponía muy, pero muy mal.

En eso, Garu paro en seco, divisando algo en la oscuridad. Entrecerró los ojos para ver mejor, y se encontró con otro par de un profundo amarillo muy conocidos para él. Mio.

Garu codeo a Pucca para que levantara la mirada. ¿Mio? ¿Qué hacia el ahí?

El felino les maulló mientras se ponía de pie y se alejaba un poco de ellos, solo para detenerse y mirarlos otra vez, volviendo a maullar. Garu conocía muy bien a Mio. Quería que lo siguieran. Tomando a la deprimida Pucca de la mano, comenzó a correr tras él.

Mio los llevo por todo un laberinto. Garu comenzó a impacientarse con su mascota. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¡No era el momento de jugar!

Por fin, tras dar vuelta en un callejón, se detuvo. La luz de la luna y de una farola lo alumbraban un poco. Mio comenzó a avanzar hacia una caja en el suelo, seguido por su amo y su chica.

Pucca soltó un gritillo eufórico, llevándose ambas manos a las mejillas, sorprendida por lo que se encontraron.

Su querida Yani estaba ahí, dentro de la caja. Pero no estaba sola. Con ella, se encontraban cuatro gatitos recién nacidos, acurrucados junto a su madre. Yani maulló en forma de saludo, algo cansada, pero orgullosa. Mio se colocó a su lado, meneando la cola, feliz.

Pucca y Garu compartieron una mirada, y se sonrieron. Ambos se inclinaron y se sentaron sobre sus rodillas para admirar mejor el hermoso cuadro delante de ellos. Pucca beso con ternura a Yani en la cabeza, mientras esta ronroneaba gustosa por los cariños de su dueña. Garu igual acaricio suavemente a Mio en la cabeza, quien también ronroneo agradecido.

Se quedaron así unos momentos, sentados uno a lado del otro, mirando como Yani con cuidado y ternura bañaba a sus gatitos, y como Mio estaba al pendiente de cada uno de sus movimientos.

Pucca derramo una que otra lagrima de felicidad, conmovida por la escena. Dejo caer su cabeza en el hombro de Garu, mientras dejaba salir una risita, emocionada. ¡Mio y Yani tuvieron gatitos! ¡Esto iba a ser muy divertido!

Garu, por su parte, dejo que se apoyara en él, satisfecho de verla contenta después de todo un día de estar triste y llorando. Además, él también se sentía feliz.

 _Hey! Gracias por leer!_

 _Espero y les haya gustado esta historia. En lo personal, me hubiera gustado ver más relación entre Pucca y Yani en la serie, ya que siendo su mascota, deben de tener un vínculo igual de especial que el de Garu y Mio. Y supongo que de desaparecer asi, Pucca de verdad comenzaría a preocuparse._

 _Los episodios a los que hago referencia ligeramente son "El mejor obsequio" cuando Pucca cumple once años y Garu por un momento deja su tsunderisidad XD y "Secuestro Gatuno" cuando Tobe secuestra a Yani para atraer a Mio para atrapar a Garu XD_

 _No olviden dejar sus review! Nos estamos leyendo c:_


End file.
